100 Themes of Pokemon
by Burning Ice Freezing Flame
Summary: 100 short stories revolving around the world of Pokemon. I should note, even though these characters have the same names and may well have the same Pokemon with them, they are not the manga characters. I haven't read Pokemon Adventures so I can't understand their characters that well. Thanks.
1. Introduction

**1.) Introduction**

Gold studied the three elemental insignia's atop the Poké Balls, as well as the digital displays of the starter Pokémon on the wall behind the table. Having grown up with Pokémon; his mother's and the playful wild critters that lived in and around the town, he knew the strengths and weaknesses each of these three was likely to have.

The boy could hear Professor Elm tapping away at his computer just a few feet away. After all, Gold had been considering his options for quite a while now and after 10 minutes, the researcher had returned to his work until the fledgling trainer was done with his decision.

At last, Gold cleared his throat. Snapping out of his work-induced daydreams, the professor jolted to attention. Cupping his trembling fingers around the left capsule, he held it to his chest, cementing his partnership with the Pokémon contained within.

Knowing what to do, he threw the ball into the air and cried: "I choose you!" Technically he didn't have to say that but it felt right. A Cyndaquil burst from the ball and landed perfectly in his trainer's arms. Gold's face broke into a wide smile as the fire-type blasted an Ember attack into his face.

"That's some power you've got there little guy," Gold laughed. "I think you and I are going to get along just fine."


	2. Complicated

**2.) Complicated**

Sapphire was getting sick of cutting her hands on the sharp rocks as she felt her way through the Dewford Cave, in search of some apparently famous trainer called Steven. Her palms were already sore and she hadn't even moved very far into the cave yet. Heck, she could still see the dim outdoor light beyond the entrance.

She hissed through her teeth as a stone cut into her finger. Losing her patience, she bolted back onto the beach and climbing a nearby tree with the lithe agility of a jungle animal, she fought with a thick tree branch until it broke off neatly at the base. Jumping back down to the ground, she stripped off any excess twigs and returned to the cave entrance. Calling out her recently evolved Combusken, she asked the Pokémon to use its Ember attack. Within seconds, a ball of flame flickered atop the branch, finally giving the practical girl a source of light to see through the gloom.

Who ever said growing up as a quite literal 'wild child' didn't come in useful?


	3. Making History

**3.) Making History**

As their aerial battle came to an end, Red's Aerodactyl stood victorious over Blue's finally fallen Charizard. It had been a hard fought battle, raging relentlessly over several hours, neither trainer willing to give an inch to their old rival. Their Pokémon partners were even less willing to give in than their masters. But at last, Red had achieved victory over his long-time friend and nemesis.

Ever since they were children, they had fought and fought, over and over again. Some Red had lost, some he had won, but no matter what, Blue had always mocked him, proclaiming himself superior. Though even through his endless taunts, somewhere deep down, Red had considered Blue a friend.

As he watched his old rival hang his head in an admission of defeat, Red felt a twinge of guilt. Blue had worked just as hard as him to become champion, maybe even harder, and his hard won title had been taken away after just a few days. A sad smile creased his old friend's face and, having recalled his first ever Pokémon, he stepped forward, hand outstretched.

Professor Oak, who had witnessed the beginning of their respective journeys, and who had insisted on witnessing this final climactic battle, made his way down from the stands, beaming at them both.

Soon, both Red and the team that he had raised and loved would be immortalised in the Hall of Fame, alongside his old friend.


	4. Rivalry

**4.) Rivalry**

Platinum stood across the practice field from her colleague and rival, Diamond. Until now, the boy had been content to travel around Sinnoh as an assistant to the esteemed Professor Rowan. He had openly admitted that his work completing the Pokédex wasn't going that well and didn't seem ashamed of that fact, with Platinum compiling the data for the professor so quickly.

But inside everyone is a spark that occasionally yearns for something more. For Diamond, this was that time. Right here. Right now.

Being the type to raise his Pokémon through training rather than battles, so his first pitch was rather clumsy, but nevertheless, his Shieldon pounced to the ground, anticipating its first true battle.

Platinum on the other hand, cast out her Poké Ball with the serene grace of an expert co-ordinator as well as the precision of an experienced battler. She knew full well that this was Diamond's first battle against another trainer, but Diamond didn't want the girl to go easy on him any more than she intended to do so.

Her Pachirisu wiggled its tail adorably as it landed, but its cute exterior masked a fierce battling spirit.


	5. Unbreakable

**5.) Unbreakable**

The boy hid his eyes behind his hands, wishing he could escape from this terrible place. The deep voice of his tycoon father wracked his small body like an earthquake. Mommy wasn't fighting back anymore. His father's grunts had seen to that. Would they come after him next? No. Sneasel wouldn't let them.

Unable to take it anymore, the little one ran. He had no idea where he was going, Daddy hardly ever let him leave the house, but all that mattered to him was that he got as far away from Daddy and the nasty men that were with him as fast as he could. The boy ran and ran, it was dark now so he couldn't ask anyone for help. Miss Whitney was at her grandpa's farm, he could go there? No, he didn't know the way.

Panicking more than ever, the boy ran and ran until he reached the forest. Only there did he stop, huddling himself under a big tree.

Of her own accord, Sneasel broke out of her ball and, being very careful not to hurt him, laid a reassuring claw on his arm. Through his tears, the boy gave his Pokémon a shaky smile. Standing up, he wiped the tears away from his eyes and brushed the mud off his shorts. Looking at his best friend, his eyes lit up with fresh determination, something _that man_, who wasn't fit to be called his father, had never allowed his son to have.

His grey eyes shone silver, just like his name.

_**Bear in mind this would have been when Silver was about 5, hence the childish dialect.**_


	6. Obsession

**6.) Obsession**

Ruby straightened his tie and adjusted the brim of his hat, he had to admit he was a little nervous. He had to wonder why, this was far from his first contest, but somewhere deep down, he knew why butterflies were dancing a vigorous jive in his stomach. For the first time since Ruby had taken up the role of a co-ordinator, she would be watching.

Even so, this was no time to let himself get distracted. His name was finally called and, in one smooth movement, he ran at full speed through the curtains and threw his Poké Ball with a flourish, unleashing Kirlia in a shower of holographic flower petals.

Without a word passing between the team, their routine began and just a couple of minutes later, ended flawlessly. On her spindly legs, Kirlia had used the whole stage as a dance platform, spinning ever faster while unleashing its Magical Leaf attack until it became a shimmering tornado, culminating in the brightly coloured leaves falling around the Pokémon's body as it ended its dance.

But for the first time in his co-ordinating career, Ruby didn't care whether or not he had done enough to earn the first place ribbon. Every routine he choreographed, every performance he made, he always wondered what she would think if she was watching him. As much as he tried to stop himself, he couldn't prevent his eyes from probing the audience.

He spotted her, the one girl whose opinion he cared about today.

Sapphire Birch, normally so un-interested in anything so 'fancy' as contests, was gaping at the stage, her eyes locked with Ruby's despite the distance between the two. She would never want to admit it, but her stomach had been doing back flips the whole time she was watching the routine. Even now, her insides felt liquidised as she anticipated meeting with the one boy she truly cared for once again.

And down on the stage, barely aware of the applause aimed at him from all sides, Ruby felt the same.


	7. Eternity

**7.) Eternity**

_**I feel like I should put out a disclaimer for this one. I don't own this song. I just felt like using this song and scenario was better than my original plan (which was going to be a marriage scene).**_

A single tear slipped from Yellow's eye and drifted gradually down her face. The little girl felt awful. She had thought everything would be alright, but then, in just a few seconds, the battle had turned into a disaster.

And now, her beloved Pikachu was stuck in a hospital bed, completely unconscious, bandages covering half of its tiny body and electrical generators attached to its cheek pouches.

And it was her fault.

Almost blinded by tears by this point, the girl heard the strained panting next to her, slow to a more gentle breathing rhythm. Pikachu, after spending the last few days asleep, had finally woken up.

Managing to smile for the first time in what felt like an age, Yellow rested her hand as gently as she possibly could on her Pokémon's head.

Relieved and reassured that Pikachu was going to be alright, just by seeing its big brown eyes, she sang to her Pokémon the song that her mother had taught her when she was an infant. Inside, she vowed never to put any of her friends in that kind of danger ever again.

_"Together forever, no matter how long,  
From now until the end of time,  
We'll be together, and you can be sure,  
That forever and a day,  
That's how long we'll stay,  
Together and forever more."_


End file.
